


[Podfic of] The Beauty of Love & Snapchat by Navybluewings

by ThePooka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First time meetups, Full of fluff, I dunno which to put, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Snapchat, Valentine's Day, Volleydorks, it's 47 minutes but a few of those are me rambling so..., lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/pseuds/ThePooka
Summary: This is a podfic of 'The Beauty of Love & Snapchat' written by Navybluewings.Original Summary:It's Valentines Day, and where is Daichi spending it? Working on a term paper in the library with his best friend Kuroo. It seems like he's destined to spend another lover's holiday alone, until one snapchat request and a mystery guy's answer turns Daichi's whole night upside down. Will he take a shot at love, or will time run out for him?---Reader's Notes:I love this fic! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and please make sure to tell Navybluewings so!As always, sorry for any noises my animals make -sigh-





	[Podfic of] The Beauty of Love & Snapchat by Navybluewings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beauty of Love and Snapchat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141781) by [Navybluewings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/Navybluewings). 



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me here through comments, through the-pooka.tumblr.com or tsukkinofujikujira@outlook.com with any questions, comments, suggestions or requests!
> 
> Stay tuned for 2 more Valentine's Day fics! I may have gotten a little carried away. (They'll be posted sometime in the next week or so.)
> 
> Music Credit:  
> "Laserpack" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> "Werq" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> "Dream Catcher" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
